In the Spirit
by Amako-sama
Summary: TRADUCTION - Il y a ces hypothèses qui font chier Tony. L'esprit des vacances qui arrive. L'intuition, non. Pre-Slash


Cette traduction vient d'une histoire de l'excellente Goddamnhella, que nous connaissons notamment pour "Off the record" ou plus récemment la sublime "WinterHeart". Voici le lien de l'histoire originale sur AO3 : /works/1101288

Je la remercie de son accord de publication et rappelle donc que rien ne m'appartient dans ce texte.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce fut JARVIS qui remarqua la fluctuation d'énergie le premier; juste une ondulation de quelque chose- quelque chose sur le toit qui n'inquiéta pas trop Tony. La seule raison qui le décida à y jeter un coup d'œil fut pour échapper à l'odeur de dinde brûlée et la dispute qui avait éclaté dans la cuisine. Quel que soit ce qui s'était passé, le dîner de Noël en avait été la victime.

Le quartier général des Avengers ne faisait pas trop de fêtes, considérant qu'il y avait encore des patrouilles à faire et à lutter contre la criminalité. Cette année Thor et Natasha avaient tiré à la courte paille, les laissant inscrits sur le tableau de service pour faire des loopings autours de la ville et généralement faire une apparition. Dommage qu'il n'y ai pas grand chose dehors à part de la neige, des Pères Noëls et des achats de dernière minute. La plupart des gens étaient à l'intérieur avec leur famille, ou se protégeant simplement du froid.

La nuit hivernale fouetta contre les joues de Tony alors qu'il ouvrait la lourde porte d'accès au toit et marchait dans le froid. Le ciel était clair et brillant d'étoiles, une noire tapisserie étendue au dessus de la cité aux lumières dorées. New York à Noël était absolument quelque chose à voir.

Ne remarquant rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire, Tony pouvait seulement hésiter sur le toit aussi longtemps que mettrait le froid pour s'enfoncer dans ses os. Tout de même, il s'entoura de ses bras et fixa les lumières scintillantes bloc après bloc, bizarrement satisfait de la vue.

« Et une bonne nuit à tous », murmura-t-il dans le vent, se tournant vers la porte.

Un crépitement de magie s'enflamma de vert derrière lui, se reflétant sur la porte d'acier et surprenant Tony quelques pas avant elle. La puanteur ozonée de la téléportation flottait dans l'air. La frustration et l'effroi nouèrent son ventre. Ne pouvaient-ils pas avoir juste un jour de congé dans l'année ?

« Laisse-moi deviner : tu es là pour voler Noël », dit Tony, se tournant face à Loki. « Tu es un peu en retard. C'est quasiment fini. »

Se dressant dans le coin sombre du toit, Loki était juste un peu plus qu'un reflet de dents et d'eux drapé de cuir noir. Même le vert qu'il portait habituellement était obscurci par la nuit.

« Pourquoi, je suis simplement venu pour offrir à mon frère les vœux de la saison » Quelque chose de bleu et de brillant et oh merde tourbillonnait dans une substance au creux de ses mains. Un coffret. « Faites-le venir, je vous pris. »

Nope, ils ne pouvaient même pas gratter un Noël sans agitation. Quel trou du cul.

« Regarde, on vient juste de brûler la dinde », dit Tony, malade à ce sujet malgré toutes ses imprécations anti-Noël et murmurant. Personne n'était supposé croire qu'il détestait ces foutues vacances. « La personne la plus joyeuse de notre équipe est actuellement Hulk, et c'est uniquement parce qu'il et vert et que Barton a collé le bonnet du Père Noël sur sa tête. Thor est dehors en patrouille, Natasha est avec lui et Steve veux pas me laisser avoir du scotch. C'est plus qu'assez de désastres sans que tu viennes nous faire chier dans notre parade. Fais-nous à tous une faveur et frappe-toi la tête avec ton truc. »

Se tournant avec beaucoup de dignité et bien trop de satisfaction, Tony rentra dans la maison et claqua la porte de métal à la figure d'un Loki abasourdi.  
Laissez-le crever avec ça. Tony Stark n'était pas aussi facilement intimidable.

« Ouais, donc je pourrais avoir dit à Loki d'aller se faire foutre.

- Oh, bon Dieu, Tony, » gémit Steve. « Comme si nous n'avions pas assez d'emmerdements à la pelle cette nuit ! Il était à mi-chemin d'être fin décent. Thor avait fait de gros progrès. »

Paumes pressées contre le banc du petit déjeuner, Steve baissa la tête comme un vieux papy citadin dont Tony se moquait. Le truc de la dinde l'avait vraiment achevé.

« Nous étions si proche de le laisser lui rendre le coffret.

- Steve, tu as bouffé de l'acide à la cuillère si Thor t'as dit que c'était- »Tony cligna des yeux. « Est-ce que tu viens de dire coffret ? Comme dans le coffret ?

- Des Hivers Anciens, ouais » soupira Steve. « Thor essayait de le rapporter à Asgard. Loki ne l'a jamais utilisé, de toute manière. Ça le rend bleu. »

À ce moment, Tony sut qu'il était en train de devenir un peu vert. Merde.

« J'ai compris. Donne-moi le mini-bar.

- Bien essayé.

- Steve.

- Tony.

- Steve.

- Tony. »

« Clint, » les interrompit une voix guillerette bien au dessus de leur tête. C'était Clint, perché à un endroit qu'aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait voulu essayer. Des petites feuilles pleuvaient sur la tête de Tony. Une baie venait juste de rebondit sur le front de Steve .

« Joyeux gui, trous du cul ! Maintenant, un bisou. C'est pour l'équipe. »

Steve sembla soudainement comme si il voulait le mini-bar.

« Non, Clint. Et va-t'en des épaules de Hulk, s'il-te-plaît.

- Hulk s'en fout. »

Pour illustrer ce point, une énorme main verte se posant sur la cuisse de Clint, Barton couvrait généreusement la main de la sienne.

« Nous avons décidé que Noël n'était pas fini tant que nous pouvons tous être bourrés, regarder de conneries à la télé et commander de la bouffe à emporter de dernière minute ignoblement chère avec la carte de crédit de Tony. »

Levant le morceau de plastique en question, Clint le colla au coin de la bouche de Hulk.

« Mais si vous ne vous embrassez pas, mon joyeux ami va manger ça. »

Tony haussa les épaules. « Et alors ? »

« Et scotch. » grommela Hulk. « Et bouclier. »

Steve cligna des yeux « Tu ne peux pas manger ça, Hulk. Même tes dents se briseraient. »

Hulk donnait l'impression de se foutre un peu de ses chances. Sentant toujours des démangeaisons entre ses omoplates à propos du truc du toit et honnêtement un peu paniqué à propos de la menace du scotch, Tony attrapa juste Steve par les épaules et plaqua un baiser sur sa bouche.

« - Ça a le goût des boules de naphtalines, » annonça Tony, souriant au regard confus de Steve. Puis il tressaillit alors qu'un poing s'enfonçait dans son ventre. « Ouch. Je plaisante, Rogers. Tu as les lèvres aussi douces qu'un—ow.

- Va t'occuper du truc avec Loki, » dit Steve, lançant une petite clé à Tony. Un sourire courbait le coin de sa bouche.

« De préférence avant que Thor ne finisse sa ronde. Et dégage le gui de là, pour notre santé à tous.

- Bien reçu. Je m'en occupe. »

Quand Tony retourna sur le toit, il y alla préparé.

Manteau d'hiver avec grandes poches et col haut, OK. Oreillette discrète avec connexion directe vers JARVIS, OK. Thermos géant, OK. Flasque d'alcool, OK. Haine immense du vent glaciale soufflant dans ses cheveux en un désordre échevelé... définitivement OK.

Malgré tout, ça ne le préparait pas complètement au toit vide lorsqu'il se fut frayé un chemin de l'autre côté de la porte et l'eut fermée derrière lui. Loki était effectivement parti dans un accès de colère. Sans chichi ni froufrous. Ça pouvait être soit une très bonne chose, soit une très mauvaise chose. Tony savait dans laquelle il placerait son argent.

« Huh. Je devrais peut-être profiter du calme avant la tempête. » Tony s'appuya contre la porte fermée et s'assit sur le béton froid avec un soupir. Il n'avait pas une bonne vue au-delà des gratte-ciels de grande taille et le ciel étoilé, mais le bord du toit le protégeait du plus gros du vent. Remontant son col et arrangeant son manteau autours de ses jambes, Tony se prépara pour un peu de solitude de Noël. Cap pourrait comprendre. Probablement.

Outre le froid, qui était douloureux et voulait glisser ses petits doigts sous chaque couche de ses vêtements, c'était vraiment une nuit magnifique. Malgré sa richesse et sa liberté et ses vols dans les cieux, c'était très rare pour Tony d'avoir un moment pour réellement s'asseoir et contempler le monde autours de lui. Non pas qu'il soit vraiment le type pour la contemplation silencieuse – le plus souvent, les médias faisaient toute sa réflexion personnelle pour lui, bien avant qu'il ait des pensées à propos de choses comme le successeur de Stark Industries après qu'il soit inévitablement tué dans l'action. Des trucs comme le fait qu'il soit le dernier de sa lignée, ou qu'il n'avait personne avec qui passer Noël. « Tony Stark et sa bâtisse d'héroïsme et d'auto-congratulation ». Tony Stark et son incapacité à briser son propre cercle vicieux du ratage, allant de l'avant, étant pardonné et ratant de nouveau. Le truc de la confiance devait fonctionner à sec finalement, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne faisait pas du bon boulot ; il faisait du super boulot. Iron Man était le membre prédominant de l'équipe. Intelligent et courageux et, mais défiant encore les ordres. Travaillant encore en solo. Quand avoir confiance était devenu un mur à escalader ?

Tony n'avait jamais ressentit l'esprit de Noël, non. Pas quand une semaine auparavant il s'était demandé si il faisait partie d'une équipe ou s'y pliait juste, et n'avait pas été capable de venir avec une réponse claire. Il avait vraiment accaparé le cours du marché des Avengers sur le doute de soi. Steve n'avait probablement jamais douté de lui-même de sa vie. Fais les choses bien, sois gentil, travail en équipe, bats-toi en équipe. Sacrifie-toi. Tony pensait qu'il avait couvert tout cela.

Il était encore plongé dans ses pensées quand du vert flasha au coin de son œil, un flash d'appareil photo de couleur lumineuse. Ça tachait sa vision d'une tache sombre incongrue de lumière, le faisant se dire qu'il n'était pas non plus en danger de mort ou sur le point de donner une nouvelle raison à Steve de le pardonner.

« Tu ne devrais pas sonner aussi menaçant quand tu es juste là pour une visite, » appela Tony le nouvel occupant du coin du toit. « Tu pourrais te faire des ennemis comme ça. »

Le silence suivit ainsi que le couinement d'une botte contre du concret alors que Loki marchait avançant hors de l'ombre. Tony détesta un peu l'inclinaison serrée de sa bouche. Il était encore en cuir et en vert, ou Tony le supposa à en juger par la faible brillance de l'or qui reposait habituellement dans son habituel accoutrement de cuir.

« Vous surestimez votre importance, dit Loki. Vous êtes au mieux un obstacle.

- C'est une opinion populaire dans certains cercles. »

Remontant l'arrondi du col de son manteau, Tony essaya de le monter jusqu'à sa mâchoire. C'était ça ou enlever ses mains de ses poches chaudes.

« Je le pensait quand je disais que Thor n'était pas là. Il sera pas de retour avant trois heures au moins. Pourquoi ne sais-tu pas ça ? »

Loki ne dit rien. Pas au début. Tony le regarda avec méfiance alors qu'il s'approchait, s'attendant à ce que le coffret l'emmène dans un dur souffle de glace. La chose contenait les entrailles de la planète des géants du givre à l'intérieur à l'intérieur – une sorte de batterie qui avait un jour alimenté l'endroit que Thor appelait Jotunheim. Quel que soit ce que Thor et Steve avaient planifié pour ça, Tony avait apparemment mit son pied dans leurs plans parfaits. Leur faute pour ne rien lui avoir dit, décida-t-il. Ou sa propre faute pour ne pas avoir montré de l'intérêt.

Tony cligna des yeux alors qu'une bouteille apparaissait devant son visage. Son cœur fit un bond en avait, mais c'était juste une bouteille. Une bouteille de...oh.

« Prenez-la » dit durement Loki. « Avant que je ne fende votre crâne avec. »

Tony la prit.

- As-tu été à la recherche de scotch parce que j'ai dit que Steve avait verrouillé le bar ?

- C'est une offrande de paix, même si ça sert mes objectifs. Je ne voudrais pas vous voir vous opposer à mes plans.

- Je croyais que tu avais dit que j'étais juste un obstacle. »

Tony débouchonna la bouteille et prit une profonde inspiration. Hum, au moins il n'était pas radin. « Et quels plans ? »

Loki resta derrière lui dans les ténèbres un long moment. Il sauta alors que Loki se décalait sur un côté et se rabattait sur le béton. Le dieu auto-proclamé grommelait actuellement au choix difficile de sièges et l'arracha à son blindage comme s'il avait été piqué quelque part qui ne le devrait pas. Putain, quoi ?

« Je dois rentrer à Asgard, » dit Loki une fois qu'il fut prêt, « mais plus important, je dois prouver que je suis changé. Que je suis capable de changer. Thor se pense intelligent avec ses maladroites manipulations et son refus de me croire, mais Loki n'est pas aussi facile à diriger.

Tony digéra ça. « Est-ce que tu réfère toujours à toi à la troisième personne ?

- Parfois.

- Tony pense que c'est un petit peu trop pompeux, même pour lui.

- Loki ne se soucie pas des opinions de Tony. »

Tony manqua de cracher son scotch mal acquis sur le béton. Il n'avait pas eut de préparation pour être amusé par des méchants de seconde zone. Loki n'était pas supposé avoir un sens de l'humour remarquable. Farfouillant dans la poche de son manteau, Tony sortit son thermos et le passa à Loki.

« Lait de poule, » aida Tony « Si tu ne fait pas une allergie aux produits laitiers, je te suggère de boire et d'absorber la vibration des vacances. Pourquoi veux-tu retourner à Asgard ? »

Loki renifla l'ouverture du thermos, glissant vers lui un regard aiguisé. « C'est la maison. Qui ne voudrais pas retourner à la maison ? »

Retourner à la maison. Tony cligna brusquement des yeux.

« La maison n'a jamais vraiment voulu de moi pour commencer. »

Loki regarda de travers la petite distance entre eux, le thermos chauffant ses longs doigts blancs. Il y avait quelques chose d'ouvert et de profond dans ce regard, mais Tony avait l'impression qu'il serait changé en pierre si il regardait dedans trop longtemps.

Rien de plus ne fut dit pendant de longues minutes, tous deux s'abreuvant du silence. Loki ne semblait pas détester le goût de la crème et de la cannelle douce flottant dans l'alcool, et Tony n'était pas encore mort dans sa potentiellement volée bouteille de Label 5 qui faisait de ça un silence étrangement contemplatif. C'était encore amical. Bon, ça ne changeait pas le fait que Tony se caillait à mort, même sous les chaudes couches de laine et de coton. L'hiver était l'hiver, après tout.

« Je vais rentrer à l'intérieur, » dit Tony, rebouchant la bouteille et se mettant sur ses pieds avec un grognement silencieux. « Mon cul est engourdi et je ne sens plus le bout de mon nez. »

Il nicha le scotch dans sa poche, regardant vers le bas à temps pour voir les yeux de Loki scintiller étrangement.

Oh.

Qui ne voudrait pas rentrer à la maison ?

Si Tony devait pousser jusque là, il devait au moins avoir de la compagnie.

« Ça sent la viande cramé là dessous, mais il fait chaud et Hulk est plutôt mou cette nuit. » dit-il normalement, parvenant à sortir une main pour mettre Loki sur pieds. Ou au moins donner l'apparence de faire ça ; ce mec était lourd. « Passe la nuit ici et gagne quelques points pendant que Thor est hors de la maison. Tu vas faire exploser sa tête. »

La main agrippa ses phalanges à lui faire mal, mais ça ne semblait pas intentionné. Peut-être que c'était juste un reflex accidentel de ce qui se passait derrière ce visage impassible. Loki fit disparaître le thermos dans sa main libre et hocha la tête.

« Je ne veux pas avoir une dette envers toi, avertit-t-il.

- Tu n'as rien que je veuille, contra Tony.

- Alors quoi ?

- Pourquoi pas ? »

Tony se déplaça pour fermer la porte du toit. Le métal froid sur sa main lui faisait mal aux doigts.

« C'est l'esprit de la saison. Bienveillance, alcool, ne pas de cailler à mort. Toutes ces bonnes choses. »

Tony n'avait pas de chaleur avant que Loki n'accroche le bord de son col, l'emportant dans un embrassade qui était au mieux anguleuse et était au pire un peu douloureuse. C'était juste une bouche pressée sur le bord de son manteau d'hiver et soufflant profondément un coup d'air chaud estival dans ses vêtements et sur sa peau, le réchauffant du dehors avec un flux de vagues de chaleur et de confort qui le laissèrent haletant, atteignant une convoitise pour la chaleur qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de retenir.

« Putain, c'était quoi ça ? » s'étouffa Tony. Ses doigts étaient entortillés dans le cuir froid. La chaleur le quittait déjà.

Loki le regarda simplement.

« C'était juste dans l'esprit. »

Tony cligna rapidement des yeux.

« Ouais, je—ouais. Généreux de ta part. Cinq points pour la créativité bizarre. Joyeux Noël. »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, assez prévisible, mais Loki suivit sa main dans l'inauguration de la descente dans la cage d'escalier, laissant Tony la fermer violemment derrière eux. Laisser la nuit hivernale derrière eux fut plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

L'esprit de la saison. Vraiment.

Tony tapota la bouteille dans la poche de son manteau et suivit Loki en bas des escaliers, espérant des maisons pour les dieux.

Des maison pour les héros.

« Tu sais, je me suis toujours demandé à propos des règles du Valhalla... »

* * *

**Notes de l'auteure :**

**Bonnes vacances et bon repas à tous ! Je vous souhaite un Noël parfait.**

**(Je ne recommande pas vraiment d'insulter des dieux nordiques sur votre toit cette nuit. Ça risque de mal finir.)**

Notes de la traductrice :

Merci encore d'avoir lu, je m'excuse vraiment si il reste des fautes de frappes ou des errances de traduction mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour vous offrir ce texte.

N'hésitez pas à laissez votre avis, je le transmettrait dans la mesure du possible à Goddamnhella.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
